


La ambición del emperador

by Flamingori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AkaMibu, Akashi es un emperador, Fantasia, M/M, Reo su espíritu guardián, Romance, magia y esas cosas, sigo sin saber el nombre de esta ship, ¿o MibuAka?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Porque un emperador no es nadie sin su espíritu guardián.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1, un iaksa (o yaksha) es un espíritu de la naturaleza que proviene de la mitología hindú y budista. Estos espíritus tenían una doble personalidad, por un lado eran benévolos e inofensivos, pero también existen historias donde recorrían los desiertos para devorar a los viajeros. Se encargaban principalmente de cuidar la naturaleza y vigilar tesoros, por eso es común ver estatuas de algún iaksa en templos de La India, se cree que ese espíritu custodia el tesoro que pueda ocultar el templo.
> 
> 2, ¿por qué un iaksa? Porque así como Akashi tiene el apodo de "el emperador", a Reo se le conoce como "el iaksa".
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor. Yo los tomo prestado, sin ánimo de lucro, para mi uso y disfrute personal.

\-----

 

Han sido un total de tres generaciones de Akashi las que habían gobernado estas tierras, comenzando ahora la cuarta. Comenzaron con un modesto palacio que acabó por ampliarse hacia los lados, acaparando más jardines y reformando las estancias acorde al poder que iban obteniendo. Al mismo tiempo, las pocas tierras que formaban el principio de una pobre aldea acabaron por convertirse en un poderoso imperio. Un imperio severamente custodiado por la familia Akashi, si podían permitirse gobernar con mano dura y mantener alejada cualquier amenaza de guerra era porque los Akashi no eran humanos comunes. Todo heredero al trono posee la sangre divina, la definía el primero de los Akashi como _"un fluido místico que corre por las venas de todo Akashi, nos brinda el poder absoluto sobre los elementos, ¡los manejamos a nuestro antojo!"._ Esto no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco mentira.

Esa habilidad tan poderosa del clan rojo (una interesante característica eran sus cabellos, permanecían siempre rojos sin una sola cana) les permitía comunicarse con los espíritus de los distintos elementos. Así, el anciano Toohru invocó las fuerzas del agua y creó un caudaloso río que nunca se secaba, sus aguas bordeaban el terreno dificultando su invasión a pie. Kazuma, su hijo, podía manejar a su antojo los vientos, garantizando un clima favorable para las cosechas; por el contrario, Masaomi, el padre del actual heredero, ganó su fama por el manejo del fuego, se aseguraba de alejar las llamas o crearlas en caso de amenaza. Para Seijuro, su hijo, el destino ya estaba escrito.

La sangre divina que vuelve omnipotentes a la familia de emperadores despierta cuando éste alcanza la mayoría de edad, nunca antes. Y, aunque el ritual mágico se lleve a cabo, nada garantiza que ese hombre sea capaz de manejar a un espíritu tan caprichoso como un iaksa. Los iaksa pueden ser tan amables como traicioneros, esa doble cara haría enloquecer a cualquiera que ose desafiarles. Por suerte, Seijuro —el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono— es lo bastante habilidoso como para garantizar el control absoluto del espíritu, un gesto tan sencillo como cubrirle la cara al espíritu garantiza su lealtad, pues sólo puede mostrar una cara de las dos que posee. Aunque por norma general los iaksa eligen el humano a quien servir, fue Seijuro quien eligió a su espíritu, nada más y nada menos que un iaksa de la tierra, se decían los más poderosos de entre todos ellos. Nadie supo cómo consiguió un humano hacer el pacto con un ser tan poderoso.

Seijuro destacó desde bien joven, aprendió las estrategias necesarias para manejarse en los asuntos del imperio, y de su madre aprendió a defenderse. Shiori era una espadachina con una habilidad sorprendente, si bien era incapaz de comunicarse con los espíritus, blandía su katana con una facilidad que para su marido resultaba insultante. El hombre era estricto y ambicioso, deseaba más poder, no quería limitarse a sólo un sirviente vinculado al fuego. Así que una noche de enorme luna, las indicadas para cualquier ritual mágico, intentó reunirse con más espíritus y pedir su ayuda. Sólo uno de ellos escuchó su súplica y le concedió el poder que tanto deseaba, no obstante, Masaomi no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo, a la mañana siguiente quedó viudo. Encontró a su mujer muerta en sus aposentos, con su amada katana atravesándole el pecho.

Seijuro, con apenas diez años, vio cómo enterraban a su madre en el mausoleo familiar, y fue testigo de cómo su padre perdía el juicio a cada día que pasaba. Caminaba por los pasillos a veces llorando, a veces gritando, y siempre maldiciendo el nombre de los iaksa. Si bien antes no gozaba de una estrecha relación padre-hijo, ahora el vínculo era prácticamente inexistente. De hecho, Seijuro sabía que tenía padre porque debía esperar su muerte para poder subir al trono, ¡cuántas veces había deseado que esos malditos espíritus se llevasen a su padre en lugar de a su madre! Lástima que tuviese que esperar su muerte natural, pensaba que no debía faltarle demasiado, su estado mental era cada vez peor. El hombre, ya anciano, se negaba a abandonar el palacio aterrorizado por la presencia de los espíritus, temiendo que le arrebatasen la vida. Con este panorama, Seijuro se vio obligado a crecer solo, con la compañía del servicio de palacio y sintiendo más de una vez unos ojos puestos en él. No era una sensación del todo angustiante una vez se acostumbró a ella, sabía que esa mirada pertenecía al iaksa que vio aquella terrible noche donde ganó un espíritu y perdió a su madre.

 

Llegó al fin el día donde cumplió los 18 años, fecha donde podría no sólo ver a su espíritu sino también sacar provecho de sus poderes, ¿con qué propósito? Eso era sencillo, Seijuro saboreaba el trono y, desde hace unos buenos años, planeaba la muerte de su padre. El joven heredero es demasiado ambicioso, Masaomi pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

Para el ritual mágico se vistió con las ropas tradicionales: una túnica blanca que le cubría hasta las pantorrillas, pies descalzos y una pequeña corona de flores en la cabeza (era de agradecer que el iaksa estuviera vinculado a la tierra y no a otro elemento más doloroso como era el fuego). Seijuro caminó hacia el jardín trasero, cargó con la katana que llevaba el nombre de su madre y cortó varios bambúes que ocultaban un sendero hacia un lugar prohibido para la mayoría de los mortales. Se coló entre los bambúes y siguió andando apretando el mango de la katana con la suficiente fuerza como para enrojecer su piel. Ignoró el dolor punzante de los guijarros bajo la planta desnuda de sus pies y llegó a la zona más remota del palacio: un claro en ese bosque de bambúes donde se realizaban los rituales. Ese círculo de hierba baja estaba rodeado por rocas de inmenso tamaño, cada una con el símbolo de un elemento. Seijuro se arrodilló frente a la roca repleta de musgo, dejó la mano en ella notando su tacto suave —en comparación a las demás rocas— y luego desenvainó la katana para clavarla a su lado. Los rayos de la luna iluminando la escena le daban ese aire escalofriante que de por sí ya tenía. Se vio obligado a coger aire, soltándolo en un largo suspiro para después hablar.

—Iaksa, es una orden: aparece.

Apenas terminó la frase, el aire se volvió denso a su alrededor. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza logrando que los troncos de bambú se sacudieran con fuerza, golpeándose los unos con los otros, dando un sonido fuerte que resonaba por todo el camino.

—¿A qué se debe tanta arrogancia?

Seijuro sonrió, esa voz era de un espíritu, su espíritu.  
—Tienes trabajo que hacer, vamos —recogió el arma poniéndose en pie, y escuchando cómo el iaksa rió—. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

—No sé qué te hace pensar que iré contigo.

—Si no fuera así, no habrías aparecido —dijo bastante seguro—. Te habrías limitado a observarme desde las sombras como llevas haciendo un tiempo, ¿me equivoco? Ahora, muéstrate de una vez.

—Eres más arrogante de lo que esperaba —rió apareciendo frente a él—, ¿no crees, Sei-chan?

Seijuro pasó por alto ese diminutivo mirando el espíritu, no podía ver su cara dada la careta que lo cubría. Su atuendo se componía de un larguísimo manto que arrastraba por el suelo, con unas mangas demasiado anchas que cubrían sus manos y buena parte de sus piernas al tener los brazos hacia abajo. Cayendo de aquellas mangas relucían dos gruesas anillas de oro que, al moverse, tintineaban como la más suave de las campanas.

—Así que tú eres mi iaksa —anotó Seijuro echándole un largo vistazo de arriba a abajo—. No eres tan impresionante como otros que he visto en libros, ¿qué puedes hacer?

—Recuerda que todo iaksa debe obediencia absoluta al emperador, no tengo permitido conceder favores a otros humanos. Pero, al tratarse de Sei-chan, haré lo que sea que me pidas —el espíritu sonrió bajo su careta—. Siempre y cuando no cometas el mismo error que tu padre y desees más poder del que puedas soportar, incluso sacrificando a una mujer tan buena como Shiori no ha sido capaz de hacer nada a derechas. Es un hombre despreciable, ofertar de esa forma a su emperatriz.

—¿Ofertar? —frunció el ceño—. Ella fue asesinada, mi padre no deseaba su muerte.

—¿Estás del todo seguro de ello?

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? Explícate, iaksa.

—Sei-chan, sabes que tengo nombre.

—Reo —resopló notando la tierra temblar bajo sus pies—. Explícate de una vez, no me hagas repetirlo.

—Sabía que no me equivocaba al elegirte.

El iaksa volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez se retiró la careta dejando a la vista su rostro, una expresión calmada y serena que contrastaba con la siniestra máscara que siempre le cubría, era difícil imaginar que bajo aquella careta tan desagradable (con líneas rojas y naranjas que evocaban a los más aterradores demonios) se escondía un rostro angelical, de finas facciones y largas pestañas que parecían sacudirse con cierta elegancia siempre que el espíritu parpadeaba. Reo mantuvo su sonrisa y se inclinó ante su dueño, le robó un ligero beso antes de coger la corona que llevaba en sus cabellos, ésta era la ofrenda para el espíritu, algo vinculado a su elemento natural. Las florecillas se deshicieron en sus manos en cuestión de segundos pero, en lugar de pétalos marchitos, se transformaron en mariposas; ese cambio asombraría a cualquiera, pero no a Seijuro, que resopló por segunda vez dando a entender que esperaba una explicación.

—Tu padre accedió a ofrecerlo todo, absolutamente todo, a cambio de dominar dos iaksa —dijo mirando los ojos del chico—. Deberías agradecer esta vieja careta que me diste. Esa noche, Sei-chan, tu destino era morir junto a tu madre.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su propia familia? Me cuesta creerlo, no pensé que estuviera tan desequilibrado.

—También puedo estar mintiendo.

—Eso es todavía menos creíble viniendo de ti.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Reo se sintió ofendido—. Los iaksa mentimos continuamente.

—Pero tú no me mentirías a mí —la tierra volvió a temblar bajo los pies de Akashi, que sonrió—. ¿Te has puesto nervioso?

—En absoluto —negó girando un poco el rostro, llevando tras su oreja alguno de sus largos mechones—. Sólo me asombra tu ingenuidad, Sei-chan.

Tras acomodar su cabello volvió a sujetar la careta, le dedicó una mirada algo desanimada —si tuviera que sincerarse, la apariencia de un demonio no le gustaba ni un pelo— y la llevó frente a su rostro para cubrirse.

—No te cubras —Reo vio atónito cómo le quitaba la careta, aunque fue divertido ver al heredero de puntillas, de lo contrario no alcanzaba su altura—. Quiero verte la cara a partir de ahora. Y es una orden, así que obedece —Akashi aplastó la careta de un pisotón—. Ahora, vamos. Cualquiera que actúe contra mi voluntad no será perdonado, aunque sea mi padre.

Reo asintió con la cabeza y caminó tras él, arrastrando las telas de su manto por el suelo. A partir de ahora, a Seijuro le acompañaría un suave tintineo que recordaba a las campanas, muchas personas decían escuchar ese mismo replique cuando se encuentran a las puertas de la muerte. Lo cierto es que cada iaksa tiene su propio sonido, lo que escucha un moribundo es en realidad el tétrico sonido de un espíritu viniendo a por él.  
Esa misma noche el emperador pudo escucharlo, nítido y claro. Primero, un tintineo que pareció colarse por la ventana de su alcoba, y luego un sonido que llevaba años sin oír: la canción que entonaba una hoja afilada cortando el viento. Para cuando pudo parpadear sentía el frío adueñándose de su cuerpo, comenzando por su garganta, ni siquiera pudo despedirse adecuadamente de su hijo a pesar de verle ahora. Masaomi lamentó que Seijuro fuera diestro en todo lo que hiciera, el tajo en su piel fue limpio, no originó ninguna sangría y en su último aliento pudo escuchar su risa junto a ese tintineo que le había robado el sueño.

 

La noticia del asesinato del emperador voló como la pólvora entre los ciudadanos más cotillas, y todos acudieron a su funeral para mostrar sus respetos. Todos pudieron ver a quien fue durante décadas su señor ardiendo, su cuerpo había sido cubierto con hojas secas y éstas prendieron con rapidez. El hombre ardía como las castañas al fuego, y un pequeño empujón bastó para mover el lecho donde había sido dispuesto por el río, la corriente se encargaría de tragárselo. Muchos de los asistentes se preguntaron por qué no fue enterrado en el mausoleo junto a su esposa, pero ninguno se atrevió a dar voz a esa pregunta.

La coronación del nuevo emperador ocurrió ese mismo día, _"no hay tiempo que perder"_ , había dicho. La ceremonia fue solemne y se celebró en la sala principal del palacio, todo habitante del imperio fue invitado. Y entre bailes y celebraciones olvidaron que horas antes despedían a su antiguo emperador. Para cuando cayó la noche no existía recuerdo alguno de Akashi Masaomi.

 

Seijuro se retiró escuchando todavía el bullicio de la celebración, las risas continuaban para cuando alcanzó la intimidad de su habitación. Se dejó caer en la gigantesca cama soltando un muy largo suspiro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, necesitaba un descanso de tantas emociones.

—Reo —un tintineo, y su iaksa apareció junto a él—. Los hombres leales a mi padre no me aceptarán como su señor tan fácilmente, tendrás que encargarte de ellos si se vuelven hostiles —alzó el brazo sintiendo cómo Reo sujetaba su mano—. No tienes permitido alejarte de mí a partir de ahora.

—Siempre he estado contigo, Sei-chan, eso no cambiará —tras sonreír, besó sus dedos con el cariño propio de un amante—. Un emperador no es nadie sin su espíritu guardián, ¿me equivoco?

—¿No querrás decir que un iaksa no es nadie sin su emperador? ¿O que no serías nada sin mí, Reo? —rió—. Intenta no ponerte nervioso y crear un terremoto, no quiero que derrumbes mi palacio.

Reo bufó soltando su mano y poniéndose en pie, hasta entonces permanecía sentado a un lado de la cama.  
—Será mejor que me ponga en marcha e investigue a los posibles traidores —dijo dando el primer paso hacia la ventana, no pudo dar el segundo sin antes sentir un pequeño tirón de su ropa. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Akashi, la mirada que le dedicó fue capaz de hacerle estremecer—. ¿Ocurre algo, Sei-chan?

—No tienes por qué ir precisamente ahora —dijo deshaciendo algún que otro nudo por los adornos de su ropa. Los ropajes de un emperador no eran nada fáciles de remover, por ello resultaba tan exquisito ver cómo se deslizaban por su piel hasta caer sobre las sábanas—. Ven, duerme conmigo.

Había que ser de piedra para negarse a tal invitación por parte del emperador, y a pesar de que Reo era un iaksa con poderes sobre la tierra, lo cual podría concederle a su cuerpo la dureza de la roca; se vio totalmente seducido por aquel sugerente gesto.  
Y a medida que desaparecía la ropa, un dulce tintineo volvió a adueñarse de la habitación.


End file.
